


Sunrise

by Serpentsrose



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentsrose/pseuds/Serpentsrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Vincent sit and enjoy the sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old story I wrote for a friend of mine, part of moving my stores to a new site.

Cloud shuffles from foot to foot glancing back at his motorcycle to the red rose in hand. He had asked Vincent here at the never rebuilt highway on the outside of Edge, which stemmed from the ruined city of Midgar to finally admit his true feelings. Ones that have been kept secret throughout the gangs travels long before the meteor. Maybe, ever since their eyes connected in the damp basement of that rundown mansion back in his old hometown. He had not quite known who he was back then and during the journey had no time for anything as complex as trying to sort out who he was or why those eyes made his heart clench so. He most have lost himself in thought because in what seemed like no time he felt the gunman approach the edge of the roadway peering over the once towering capital of Shinra's energy empire. 

Cloud clears his throat and takes a step forward. "Vin ..cent?" He ask, quickly hidden the long stemmed rose behind his back as the man in questions turns around the full moon silhouetting his slider frame. There was a cool breeze tonight, one which caught hold of some of the fine stands peeking out of his bandana causing them to dance in front of the gunmen's face as he takes in the blond before him .

"Cloud." He replied simply. Cloud gives a weak laugh and brings a hand up to the back of his head in a nervous gesture he seemed forever cursed with left over from the days where he was more Zack than himself. He had come along way in finding out who he was but some mannerisms seemed to stick when stressed or nervous. Zack had always been more of the people person, hopefully some of that charisma and charm could assist him this one last time.

" You look good tonight." He say before noting Vincent's raised eyebrow, he had forgotten what social clutz Zack could be, maybe he wasn't someone he should strive to emulate, okay maybe there was a way he could pull this off . If only he could manage not to panic. " Shit, that not what I meant .. I meant healthy .. Yeah .. it's good to see you.. In good heath." Damn, he panicked, Cloud's inner monologue about how stupid he was, was cut by the sound of chuckle. Glancing up so quickly from his boots where he was sure that he had whiplash.

He found himself unable to move staring at the dark-haired man as he walked closer a smile playing on his lips amused by the swordsmans attempts at charm ."You look good as well. Cloud."

Vincent walks around Cloud to take the rose that he saw during his approach, from the nervous blond's hand. Taking the rose gently in his gauntlet he turns back to Cloud with a teasing smile half-hidden behind his cloak. "Is this for me?" The gunman asks coyly, looking down at the rose in his hand before glancing at Cloud through his lashes. Two could play at this game. 

Cloud nods blushing a pale pink as Vincent brings it to is face, letting his eyes flutter closed as he indulges in the sent of the rose. " I love roses."

"Re..ally?" Cloud ask. Vincent nods "They're my favorite." Cloud perking up at hearing the news that he had picked the proper bloom they had always been a frequent sight at the Nibelheim despite the cold, and always held a special place in his heart. While it took some work to find any traces of the now rare blooms after the incident with Sephiroth all those years ago, he's glad to see his effort paid off. "Your favorite?" Cloud can't help but ask with curiosity hoping to learn about the gunman. Vincent nods his head glance at Cloud through half lidded eyes "They are now."

This cause Cloud to blush once more as he stutters " I.. um.. I brought .. Stuff…. For a picnic.." Glancing up he continues " That is if …"

"I am a little hungry." Vincent replies another smile hidden under the rim of his cloak. Vincent doesn't think he smile this much in decades. "In you bike correct?" Gesturing toward the parked vehicle some distance away nearby one of the few trees in the area. It appeared to be an old oak, its bow once again heavy with leaves and life now that the reactors where no longer sucking the very Lifestream from the soil. Vincent was surprised to see it still standing so strong with the range of Midgar's taint on the desert like state of the rest of Edge. But he couldn't help but feel that maybe this was in itself a blessing. He didn't hold much faith in happy endings but if this tree, here along the Edge of an abandon highway meant the same thing as the flower's in Aeris church did. Well he could dream couldn't he?

Cloud unaware of Vincent deep thoughts gives a hurried nod as he quickly makes his way down toward the motorcycle pulling out a satin table cloth and a heavily laden picnic basket once he gets there. Suddenly finding his hands full he turns to Vincent who had followed close behind " Umm, could you?" Cloud knew it was bad for to ask his date to help with the set up, but even with Mako in his system he was sure he would make a fool of himself if he tried to grab anymore.

Vincent chuckles. "Oh course." Reaching into the Fenrir's compartment, a grabs a bottle of expensive champagne and two crystal flutes. " Hope you not planning on driving home." He jokes knowing this alcohol, especially this small amount won't affect the blond, but he sure did love to see his reactions. 

Cloud glances up from where he was laying the table cloth out to Vincent. " You don't have to worry, Mako enhancements…"

Vincent cuts him off ." Because, you know my house is just around the corner…" He glance of a cloud his crimson eyes seeming to smolder. " Wouldn't want you to get hurt after all.."

Cloud gives a chuckle as he sits down on the blanket, giving the ground beside him a pat for Vincent to come over and join him. Compiling the gunman takes his seat next to Cloud handing the wine and a glass to Cloud who quickly makes off with the top or the wine bottle, pouring them both a glass, before setting it down against the tree trunk. As the begin to eat, they admire the stars above them every once in a while catching each other's eye. Cloud knew it was strange to have a picnic this late at night, well into early morning, but he could think of no better way, he would rather spend his time. Conversation spanned, through varys topics from what each of them is doing now, to going over old memories and as the night slowly drew to a close what they meant to each other. 

Pouring the last of the wine into their flutes, Cloud smiles handing Vincent his glass as he turns watches as the sun peeks beyond the horizon. Highlighting the newly growing city of Edge in the distance. Edge soaking up the warming rays like it did the hopes and dreams of those who came to live there after the meteor's crash. Even Cloud was not spared from the small towns optimism, glancing at Vincent whose cape had come off at some point between the bread basket and dessert ending up as a blanket around them both, he could only imagine what the future had in store for them. 

The rose sitting in the now empty champagne bottle in front of them reminding him of the slightly embarrassing start to this date causing Cloud shift, well it turned out alright in the end. At least he had a store to tell Tifa when he next visited the bar. Leaning close to the raven haired man, he brings up his glass in a toast. " To us."

Vincent smiles as he brings up his own glass and replies, "Yes, To our sunrise."

Cloud drains is glass in one swoop, pausing to enjoy the sensation of the alcohol sliding down is throat while he won't get drunk he did enjoy a nice drink now and then, and why shouldn't he this was their beginning. This moment right here, this was their sunrise and Cloud has never wanted anything more. He turns to Vincent and smiles. " I'm glad that you went along with this", he pause, "I mean as picnic at midnight is pretty crazy, I was sure you where going to shoot me down."

Vincent chuckles setting down his glass into the basket turning so he faced the blond. "Well, I might have gotten a warning."

"Warning?" Cloud asks setting his own glass down next Vincents in the basket.

" Yuffie, told me." Vincent explained amused, explaining about the call and text that he received the night before, explaining the situation.

"But, I didn't tell her?" Cloud was seriously starting to think he underestimated that girls ninja skills. 

" She heard you telling a certain bar owner over drinks." Vincent continues, " Your lucky, I almost didn't going to come."

"But?" Cloud ask relieved but confused at the same time, " You came anyway, might I ask what changed your mind?"

Vincent leans forward pressing a chaste kiss on Cloud's lips, " I thought about it. About you, and well Yuffie can be pretty pervasive"

Cloud huffed and hummed into the kiss before bring a hand up to remove Vincent headband. He guessed he would have to thank Yuffie later, apparently he owned her. Closing his eyes he slowly lost himself in the kiss the same way he would always lose himself in the sunrises of Nibelheim as a child. To their sunrise indeed.


End file.
